What I wish
by BlackHime13
Summary: Ha llegado la Navidad a UA. Agradecidos por el merecido descanso, los alumnos deciden ir a pasar las fiestas a sus respectivos hogares. Bueno... escepto el duo problemático de primer año. ¿El dormitorio seguirá en pie cuando los demás vuelvan?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenaaas n.n Para celebrar las fiestas escribí este fic. Espero que os guste (=^w^=) Habrá un pequeño extra, que subiré después del cap. (;**

* * *

 **I want you to kiss me**

Con el año que llevaban, las vacaciones de invierno eran un regalo. Todos los de la clase lo tomaron como la oportunidad perfecta para darse un respiro. Necesitaban descansar con urgencia pues los exámenes finales fueron un duro golpe para ellos. Decir que se encontraban exhaustos sería un eufemismo.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó en dirección a la sala comunitaria. No esperó encontrarse a nadie allí dado que la gran mayoría estaban ocupados haciendo las maletas para irse a sus casas a pasar las fiestas, pero para su sorpresa había alguien sentado en el sofá mirando desinteresadamente la televisión. Reconoció el cabello rubio del contrario, tan alborotado como siempre, y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Después de su última pelea las cosas habían mejorado como nunca imaginó que lo harían. El de ojos rubís era un gran compañero a la hora de entrenar, le motivaba a esforzarse más y sus consejos eran realmente acertados. Le gustaba poder decir que eran algo así como amigos, aunque sabía que el más alto no lo reconocería nunca.

Caminó lentamente hacia el mayor y, sintiéndose un poco malicioso, se colocó detrás suyo, lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo, y cómo el contrario ni se inmutó supuso que hizo un buen trabajo en ello, a continuación, se inclinó levemente y le sopló en el oído.

La cercanía le ayudó a notar el involuntario escalofrío que recorrió al cuerpo ajeno. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos se apartó lo suficiente como para evitar la explosión que de seguro iba dirigida hacia su cara.

\- ¡HIJO DE PE-! ¡¿DEKU?! - exclamó al darse la vuelta. Le miró sorprendido durante unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, claramente enfadado. - ¿Qué crees que haces pequeña mierda? - exigió saber. El peliverde rio divertido y sin inmutarse se sentó al lado del explosivo chico.

\- ¿Te sorprendí verdad? Nunca imaginaste que pudiera ser yo. - fue lo que salió de su boca. La última frase fue más una afirmación, cosa que molestó aún más al rubio. Esa confianza que había adquirido el menor le sacaba de quicio, puede que últimamente menos de lo normal, pero aun así le irritaba más que menos.

\- Estás muy gallito últimamente… ¿Qué tal si te doy una lección? - gruñó el más alto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

\- Vamo~s, no seas así~. Solo quise intentar sorprenderte. - se quejó el de ojos esmeralda haciendo berrinche por la falta de humor de su amigo de la infancia. Este solo bufó y negó con la cabeza decidiendo ignorar al más bajo volvió su atención a la pantalla de nuevo. - ¡Kaccha~n no me ignores! - gimió el menor con un puchero en el rostro.

\- Tch. Cada día te pareces más a la estúpida alien. - refunfuñó el ojirubí.

\- Kacchan no deberías hablar así de tus amigos. - le amonestó el contrario, pero su tono era claramente divertido.

\- ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus maletas nerd? - medio escupió esas palabras. El otro ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma tan brusca de hablar que tenía el rubio por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi madre se fue de viaje así que no tiene caso que vaya a casa. - respondió tranquilamente.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿Sin ti? ¿En Navidad? - el de quirk explosivo no podía creérselo. La madre del peliverde era demasiado sobreprotectora como para dejar a su hijo solo en esas fechas.

\- Mmm… dijo que era cosa del trabajo, y aunque sé que no mentía en ese aspecto, también sé que irá a ver a mi padre de paso y no sabía si me sentaría bien o no si me lo decía. - explicó estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Los sentía tensos de todo el entrenamiento. La mirada del mayor se desvió al estómago del contrario, esa acción había levantado la camisa del otro hasta dejar ver levemente esos bien entrenados músculos. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en las palabras del ojiverde.

\- Tch. ¿Qué coño querrá ese viejo ahora? - murmuró más para sí mismo que para el otro adolescente. Si había alguien que el rubio odiara con todo su ser, incluso más que a los villanos, era al padre del contrario. Ese hombre se largó de casa nada más enterarse de la falta de quirk de su hijo y solo aparecía para exigirle alguna cosa a la madre de este. Vale, él también había sido un jodido imbécil con su compañero, pero era un niño idiota no su jodido padre. Todavía no comprendía por qué la señora Midoriya seguía haciéndole caso a ese hombre. Debería de haberse divorciado hace mucho.

\- No lo sé. Sinceramente estoy harto de discutir con ella por ese tema, así que no me sorprende que no me haya dicho nada de lo que verdaderamente irá a hacer. - comentó el sucesor de All Might recostándose pesadamente contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- Si alguna vez le veo le haré estallar en mil pedazos. - gruñó y por una vez aquella amenaza iba repleta de verdaderas intenciones asesinas. Al notarlo el peliverde sonrió levemente, debería de asustarle o molestarle, pero no podía evitar sentirse contento. Aquello demostraba que el de ojos rubís se preocupaba por él, tal vez no lo demostrara muy seguido o de las formas más comunes, pero de hacer lo hacía.

\- Kacchan… ¿sabes que no me importa verdad? Es su vida y no pienso meterme en lo que hagan. - declaró con su voz suavizada y sus orbes brillando con ternura. El contrario desvió la mirada y gruñó a la vez en que se cruzaba de brazos. Se relajó contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

\- Lo que digas estúpido nerd. - resopló por lo bajo haciendo que la sonrisa del menor aumentara de tamaño y una leve risita divertida escapara de sus labios.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a ir a casa? - le cuestionó con absoluta curiosidad. Podía asegurar sin lugar a dudas que la madre del de ojos rubís le habría llamado para exigirle ir a verles. Después de todo la actitud del más alto la había heredado de ella. Todavía le sorprendía que alguien tan tranquilo y apacible como el señor Bakugo se hubiera casado con alguien tan…

\- Tsk. - el chasquido que hizo el rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verle de nuevo. Este seguía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero contrario a su aspecto apacible y relajado de antes ahora se encontraba tenso y su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual.

\- ¿Kacchan? - llamó preocupado y curioso a partes iguales. El mayor abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

\- Tenían trabajo. - fue su escueta respuesta, pero sabía que no necesitaba decir nada más para que el peliverde comprendiera la situación. Al ver como abría los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior supo que había captado lo que quería decir.

Sus padres trabajaban para la industria de la moda y solían tener reuniones y cenas absolutamente aburridas e irritables a la vez. De pequeño le obligaron a asistir a todas y cada una de ellas, pero cuando entró a secundaria se negó en rotundo a volver a pisar una de esas estúpidas fiestas. Todos aquellos adultos no eran más que una panda de arrogantes, cínicos y aprovechados, que solo querían adularle y lamerle el culo, para así obtener algo de provecho para sí mismos. Le irritaban como si no hubiera un mañana y después de que casi mandara a volar a uno de ellos la última vez, sus padres no volvieron a hablarle del tema.

\- En la última casi golpeas a uno. - murmuró divertido el joven a su lado. Este sabía de la situación, dado que era común que esas reuniones se produjeran durante esas fechas y como ambas madres eran las mejores amigas, pues el de ojos rubís pasaba esos días en casa de la familia Midoriya. Incluso cuando su relación se volvió tan malditamente complicada, esas eran las únicas ocasiones en que ambos se la pasaban juntos y se comportaban de forma decente, no queriendo que la mujer de cabellos verdes notara nada y comenzara a interrogarlos.

\- Ese imbécil se lo merecía. - respondió cabreado. De solo recordar lo sucedido sentía ganas de hacer algo estallar.

\- Solo porque te presentó a su hija no significa que tuvieras que insultarle de esa forma. - comentó divertido el menor.

\- Tú no estabas allí. Trató a su hija como a un objeto que puedes dar a alguien a cambio de dinero, pero lo que más me cabreó fue que esta fuese una perra en celo que no dejó de intentar saltarme encima. - gruñó sintiendo su sangre hervir. Al principio intentó ser educado y rechazar la clara oferta, pero la forma de mirarle de aquella chiquilla junto a sus constantes coqueteos le hicieron perder los estribos. Para cuando acabó de emplear su tan amplio y bonito vocabulario, se largó de la fiesta y sin pensarlo mucho terminó en casa del peliverde. Este le miró sorprendido cuando le abrió la puerta, pero le dejó entrar de todas formas. Ambos ojiverdes le trataron como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera ocurriendo, como si tener a un chico de 12 años presentarse pasadas las once de la noche con una clara aura asesina rodeándole fuese cosa de cada día. Pero esa era precisamente una de las razones por las que le gustaba ir a aquella casa, nunca le presionaban para hablar cuando estaba claro que no quería. Le dejaban su espacio y a la vez le hacían sentir que era bienvenido y que estaban allí para escucharle y ayudarle, incluso si al final no se los pedía.

Eventualmente le relajaron lo suficiente como para contarles lo sucedido y, después de reírse un poco por la situación, fue la señora Midoriya la que habló con sus padres para que le dejaran en paz respecto a las reuniones y fiestas.

El de ojos esmeraldas rio divertido, seguramente por recordar lo mismo que él. Sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa también se le escapó. Oyó un gemido sorprendido y al dirigir su mirada hacia allí el pelirrojo que se hacía llamar como su mejor amigo les miraba como si hubiese presenciado algo tan increíblemente sorprendente e irreal que le hizo perder todo color en el rostro y su boca se abriera en estupefacción.

\- ¿Qué? - exigió saber al ver la estúpida cara del recién llegado.

\- Sé que estos últimos meses os habéis llevado mejor, pero… ¡Midoriya! ¡¿Cómo hiciste para que Bakubro sonriera de esa forma?! - quiso saber. Sus gritos tan exaltados llamaron la atención de varios de los demás residentes del dormitorio quienes fueron a ver por qué tanto escándalo. Lo que vieron les dejó como piedras.

El pelirrojo zarandeaba al peliverde y no dejaba de preguntarle " _¿Cómo?_ " una y otra vez mientras que por una vez el rubio no parecía molesto, sino que miraba con cierta diversión la situación. El pobre ojiesmeralda se encontraba mareado por tanto zarandeo y empujó al mayor, usando más fuerza de lo planeado cosa que hizo que este saliera volando contra la pared.

\- ¡Kirishima-kun! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?! - gritó el menor corriendo en dirección a donde se había estrellado el más alto.

\- Déjalo. Se lo merece por idiota. - le detuvo el rubio quien solo reía al ver escuchar como el de quirk de endurecimiento gruñía por lo bajo por el golpe recibido. Todos miraron la situación sin comprenderla realmente.

\- ¿Deku-kun estás bien? - le preguntó preocupada la castaña. Muchos de los demás miraron al peliverde de la misma forma y este solo rio nervios a la vez en que asentía.

\- ¿Por qué le preguntáis a Midoriya si soy yo quien ha sido golpeado? - cuestionó el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

\- Porque claramente le estabas molestando. - declaró el joven de cabello bicolor.

\- ¡No le molestaba! ¡Sólo le preguntaba algo! - exclamó dolido por la actitud que recibía de sus compañeros.

\- Deja tus dramas, drama queen. - le habló el de cabello cenizo quien no se había movido de su sitio en el sofá en ningún momento. Kaminari se acercó al pelirrojo y le tendió un mano con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- De todos no esperé que quien te golpearía por ser molesto sería Midoriya. - comentó divertido ganando como respuesta un bufido del contrario.

\- Solo quería saber cómo había logrado hacer sonreír a Bakubro…- murmuró haciendo un berrinche. Aquello llamó la atención de los demás quienes miraron a los tres chicos alternativamente.

\- Cuando dices sonreír… ¿te refieres a esas muecas medio psicópatas y maníacas que siempre muestra antes de pelear? - cuestionó Ashido cosa que se ganó la mirada fulminante del cenizo, pero le ignoró completamente, más interesada en la respuesta que recibiría de Kirishima.

\- No. Me refiero a una sonrisa jamás vista antes en su cara… una suave y sincera. - declaró haciendo gemir a todos con incredulidad.

\- Solo hablábamos…- murmuró el sucesor de All Might rascándose la nuca, claramente incómodo por las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros.

\- ¿De qué-kero? - curioseó la joven rana.

\- Eso no os incumbe escorias. - gruñó el ojirubí, pero todos seguían mirando al más bajo en busca de respuestas.

\- Solo hablábamos de nuestros planes para las vacaciones. – admitió este, y aunque no era mentira tampoco era la absoluta verdad, pero no quería decir nada más del tema.

\- Mmm… ya veo. Bakugo debe de estar feliz de deshacerse de todos nosotros unos días y poder pasarlos a solas. – dijo Yaoyorozu comprendiendo la situación.

\- Espera… Deku-kun… ¿no dijiste que tú no irías a casa? – preguntó la castaña confundida. El mencionado asintió.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿estaréis los dos **solos** en los dormitorios? – cuestionó Ashido, resaltando la palabra solo. Cuando ambos asintieron todos se estremecieron de solo imaginarlo.

\- ¡No queremos volver y ver el dormitorio destruido! – exclamaron a la vez.

\- ¡La mayoría de nuestras cosas están aquí! – gritó Kaminari jalándose del cabello.

\- ¡Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a destruir nada imbéciles! – les insultó el joven explosivo.

\- ¿Puedes jurar que no os pelearéis? – inquirió Todoroki mirándole con la ceja alzada, claramente no creyendo que el contrario fuese capaz.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho mitad y mitad?! ¡Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa! – exclamó ofendido porque dudaran de su capacidad para comportarse. Todos le miraron de tal forma que le irritó aún más. Estaba claro que ninguno se fiaba de sus palabras. Gruñendo giró de nuevo a la televisión, decidido a ignorarles.

\- No pasa nada chicos. Podemos apañárnoslas solos. – aseguró el peliverde sonriéndoles ampliamente. El tipo de sonrisa que dejaba a todos alumbrados y con la cual no podían discutir. Hubo un suspiro colectivo y un susurro de " _si estás seguro_ " para luego oír los pasos alejándose. Cada uno volvió a su habitación a terminar con sus preparativos para marcharse, dejando de nuevo solos al par de rivales.

\- Malditos imbéciles. – gruñó para si el rubio.

\- Bueno… con nuestros antecedentes era normal que se alteraran. – comentó conciliadoramente el más bajo, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá a como estaba antes de que todos irrumpieran en la sala. La verdad es que le molestaba un poco que confiaran tan poco en ellos, después de todo llevaban meses sin causar un alboroto, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente para que los demás no temieran lo peor.

\- Hmp. Pareces enfadado nerd. – comentó divertido el mayor, notando claramente el cambio en la actitud del contrario. Llevaban demasiado tiempo de conocerse como para no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Puede que si me haya molestado un poco su reacción…- admitió en un pequeño murmullo.

\- ¡Ha! Y luego yo soy el malhumorado. – dijo riendo levemente cosa que se ganó un puchero como respuesta.

\- Bueno yo por lo menos no lo soy la mayor parte del tiempo. De entre los dos, el agradable soy yo ¿o lo has olvidado? – desafió el menor cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada del más alto.

\- Oohh~… ¿estás intentando buscar pelear luego de asegurar que no pasaría? – inquirió burlón. Le parecía divertida la actitud infantil que a veces tenía el menor, algo que echaba de menos pues era más común ver su lado testarudo o fanático, al menos desde que comenzaron U.A.

Cuando el peliverde no dijo nada para rebatirle, no pudo evitar reír, no de forma escandalosa, pero una risa al fin y al cabo. El de ojos esmeralda le miró de reojo y sonrió contento, después de todo no era muy a menudo que lograba tener una conversación tan amena con el rubio y se encontraba en el séptimo cielo por ello.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la noche. Todos cenaron entre risas y bromas, disfrutando al máximo el tiempo juntos, dado que al día siguiente se marcharían por dos semanas. La mañana llegó y uno a uno se fueron yendo, dejando el lugar en absoluto silencio. El peliverde se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso cuando estos le miraron preocupados por dejarle solo con el rubio. Entró a la vez en que dejaba escapar un suspiro pesado y caminó hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer boca abajo.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un bufido cuando sitió el peso de otra persona encima suyo. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y como pudo giró la cabeza para verle a la cara.

\- ¿Kacchan qué haces? - preguntó contrariado.

\- Ocupas mucho espacio nerd. - amonestó, pero la diversión estaba clara en su tono de voz al igual que el sospechoso brillo malicioso en sus ojos rubís.

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a saltarme encima? - cuestionó después de soltar una leve risita.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas cansado con solo eso. - dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior y el de ojos esmeralda le miró sin comprender, pero a los pocos segundos sus ojos brillaron.

\- Lidiar con su sobreexcesiva preocupación a veces se hace pesado. - admitió haciendo referencia al comportamiento de sus amigos. - ¿Qué tal te fue con Kirishima-kun y el resto? - curioseó, no dijo amigos por que sabía que el contrario le gritaría por ello.

\- Hmp. Igual de idiotas que siempre. - respondió escuetamente. El menor sonrió sabiendo que el pelirrojo de seguro le saltó encima llorando a mares, no queriendo estar separado de su _bro;_ Kaminari de seguro hizo algún comentario estúpido por el que habrá recibido un golpe por parte del rubio; Ashido de seguro le amenazó con no estar encerrado en su cuarto y que sise enteraba que no se había divertido se las vería con ella; Jiro y Sero probablemente se despidieron como los únicos normales de ese pequeño grupo.

\- Ya veo. Por cierto... ¿podrías quitarte de encima? - pidió tímidamente puesto que el mayor seguía sentado sobre su espalda baja.

\- Mmm... no me da la gana. - rechazó y él enterró su rostro contra uno de los cojines, gruñendo frustrado.

\- Por fa~, por fa~, por fa pli~s*. - se decantó por suplicar con su mejor voz de niño pequeño e inocente cosa que hizo que el más alto le mirara con una ceja alzara y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Crees que suplicándome llegarás a algo nerd? - preguntó entretenido por toda la situación. Sabía perfectamente que si el menor quisiera, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo de encima suyo, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho. A lo mejor era por que no quería empezar una pelea, cosa que probablemente pasaría si se viese cayendo al suelo de culo, o tal vez era que simplemente no recordaba que era capaz de hacer algo como eso. También estaba la posibilidad de que el peliverde, siendo tan amable como era, no quisiera hacerlo por miedo a hacerle daño o a saber que estupidez podría pasar por esa cabecita color árbol.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír el bufido exasperado del de ojos esmeralda quien se cruzó de brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos y giró ligeramente el rostro para mirar hacia la televisión, la cual se encontraba encendida y transmitía una película que a su parecer era de lo más aburrida.

\- ¿Vas a ignorarme para ver esa porquería? - volvió a cuestionarle casi ofendido.

\- Primero: ya me dejaste claro que no te moverás y segundo: fuiste tú quien puso ese canal. - respondió con tranquilidad y algo de burla en el tono de voz.

Chasqueando la lengua se movió ligeramente solo lo suficiente como para alcanzar el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canal, buscando algo que le pareciera lo suficientemente interesante, cosa que no parecía lograr.

\- Si me dejaras moverme podría ir a mi cuarto a por mi colección de películas. - ofreció el menor sonriendo de lado maliciosamente.

\- ¿Hah~? No creo que tus estúpidos vídeos vayan a interesarme. De seguro son todos sobre héroes. - comentó desinteresadamente. El peliverde hizo un puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente al mayor, pero no pudo verlo desde su posición. Amaba molestar al más bajo, era una de las cosas que disfrutaría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

\- No lo son... tengo otras cosas también... - refunfuñó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Totalmente? ¿Al 100% seguro? - presionó divertido por la actitud del contrario.

\- Si... probablemente... - murmuró no del todo convencido. El mayor alzó una ceja y después de rodar los ojos se levantó para que este pudiera hacer lo mismo.

\- Veamos si es cierto o no. - fue lo que dijo mientras volvía a dejarse caer, solo que esta vez fue sobre el sofá y no sobre el menor quien solo asintió y casi corrió en dirección a su cuarto. El más alto rio por ello.

 _~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

Su respiración se encontraba agitada y no precisamente por la carrera. Su corazón latía desbocadamente de tal forma que sentía que pronto se le saldría del pecho. Sus mejillas se colorearon tanto que de seguro parecía un tomate. Pasó sus manos sobre ellas y sintió lo calientes que estaban, pero aunque quisiera no lograba que estas volvieran a su estado natural.

\- Estúpido Kacchan... - murmuró para si. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que no había nada de raro en lo sucedido, tener a un amigo sentado encima tuyo no era raro ¿verdad? Había visto a Kirishima hacer eso un par de veces con Denki en plan broma. Tal vez ellos no eran el mejor de los ejemplos, sobretodo ahora que habían empezado a salir y su conocimiento sobre PDA era prácticamente nulo. Aún así Katsuki no era de los que haría algo de ese tipo teniendo otros pensamientos más que el de molestarle o burlarse de él... ¿verdad? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Necesitaba hablar sobre lo sucedido con alguien urgentemente! Pero todos sus amigos se acababan de ir hace a penas un par de horas... sus ojos se agrandaron al notar aquello. ¡¿Ya habían pasado dos horas?! Estupefacto se quedó mirando hacia el despertador sobre su cómoda. Poco después recordó que había venido a por sus DVDs y se acercó hacia su estantería cogiendo varios estuches. No recordaba cuantas películas tenía allí, pero sabía que algunas eran bastante antiguas. Confiando que no todas fuesen de superhéroes y, después de lograr calmar a su agitado cuerpo, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la sala de estar.

Sabía que el rubio no podía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ya era lo suficientemente feliz al compartir esa pseudoamistad / rivalidad como para complicar las cosas con sus sentimientos románticos. Hacía mucho que aquella admiración infantil se había transformado en algo más... profundo y significativo, pero le había costado mucho restaurar la relación con el chico explosivo como para estropearlo todo por su estúpido corazón.

Cogiendo aire y dándose el valor necesario se adentró de nuevo al salón donde el mayor le esperaba, ahora enfocado en la pantalla de su móvil. Curioso se acercó a ver qué era lo que miraba tan concentrado, pero este pareció percibir su presencia y giró a mirarle sonriendo socarronamente.

\- ¿Crees que ibas a pillarme una segunda vez nerd? - comentó burlón y cuando comprendió sus palabras solo rio, dejándose caer a su lado en el mullido mueble.

\- Te aseguro que esta vez no pretendía eso... solo quería ver qué te tenía tan interesado. - dijo señalando al objeto en cuestión.

\- Solo es el idiota descerebrado. - mentalmente el peliverde asoció esa palabra al pelirrojo. Se sintió mal por hacerlo, pero el rubio siempre le llamaba así por lo que no pudo evitar relacionarlo.

\- Mmm... ¿y qué quería Kirishima-kun? - cuestionó con palpable curiosidad.

\- Nada. Solo que habían llegado. - respondió desinteresadamente. El de ojos verdes iba a comentar algo cuando notó algo en esa frase.

\- ¿Habían? ¿Como en más de una persona? - preguntó confundido.

\- Pikachu fue con él... ya sabes todo ese rollo de _novio conoce a la familia_. - sonrió al notar la estupefacción en el rostro ajeno.

\- Eso es... wow... - susurró sorprendido.

\- Bueno ya sabes como son ese par... no hacen las cosas como la gente normal. - comentó negando con la cabeza divertido. - ¿Y? ¿Qué trajiste? Más te vale que no sean todas de héroes o me cabrearé. - volvió la conversación al tema original.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo eran!... probablemente. - el rubio decidió ignorar ese comentario y comenzó a revisar los títulos. Como esperaba la mayoría si eran de héroes, pero habían algunos de otros géneros. Descartó inmediatamente los de romance, esas le aburrían como si no hubiera un mañana; las de comedia eran tan cliché como las de romance, por lo que también iban fuera; un par de ciencia ficción y acción le parecieron interesantes así que los apartó y luego de un rato sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción y maliciosidad. El nerd tenía películas de terror, un género que aborrecía desde que eran pequeños, pero que el rubio amaba. Le parecía hasta divertido que el peliverde se asustara con algo ficticio como aquello, pero no las atrocidades que cometían los villanos. Ya sabía qué iban a ver, pero sería más tarde, cuando fuese de noche. De momento se decantó por una de las de ciencia ficción.

\- ¿Ya decidiste? - le preguntó el menor quien había vuelto de la cocina con todo lo necesario para su pequeña sesión cinematográfica.

\- Tienes algunas decentes aquí nerd. - respondió y se levantó para meter para prepararlo todo. El más bajo hizo un puchero, pero entonces notó la pequeña pila sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Veremos todas esas? - inquirió estirando el brazo para alcanzar uno de los DVDs, solo que una mano golpeó la suya para impedírselo.

\- Si, pero no ahora. Algunas serán para más tarde. - anunció alejando los objetos de su dueño.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo leer los títulos? - reclamó haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Por que entonces no sería divertido. - declaró como si fuese lo obvio.

\- Pero tu sabes cuales son y además son mis películas. - se quejó haciendo que el contrario le mirara con una ceja alzada.

\- Si, pero aunque los conozca no las he visto, no como tu, y por eso mismo las he escogido. - razonó callando al peliverde quien solo suspiró y volvió a sentarse cogiendo uno de los boles de palomitas.

Vieron unas cuatro películas, saltándose la comida, y cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento para moverse un rato y hacer sus propias rutinas. Pelearon entre ellos y se dieron varios consejos y sugerencias, como acostumbraban a hacer desde hace algunos meses. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando volvieron al dormitorio donde se dieron una relajante ducha. Una vez ya aseados y cambiados volvieron a reunirse en el salón.

\- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? - preguntó el más bajo sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

\- ¿Es tu sutil forma de pedirme que cocine nerd? - cuestionó el rubio divertido.

\- Kacchan sabes que de los dos el único que sabe como cocinar eres tú. - comentó infantilmente.

\- Eso no significa que tenga que hacer nada para ti. - rebatió sonriendo de lado socarronamente.

\- Por fano seas malo, moriré sino como nada y los demás se enfadarán si vuelven y me encuentran muerto. - pidió y sabiendo que con eso solo no lograría convencerle, le recordó a sus muy sobreprotectores compañeros.

\- Bien... pero haré lo que me apetezca, me da igual si te gusta o no. - advirtió y solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado por una enorme sonrisa.

El peliverde no podía estar más feliz, no solo había pasado todo un día junto al rubio de forma relajante y divertida, sino que había conseguido que este le hiciera de comer. Sinceramente le daba igual lo que fuese a preparar, sabiendo con absoluta certeza que estaría delicioso de todas formas.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraban ambos compartiendo un plato de pasta como cena, era algo sencillo y rápido, pero no por ello menos delicioso. Cuando terminaron lavaron el par de platos y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, dispuestos a ver la última de las películas. Hasta ese momento el de ojos esmeraldas no había podido quejarse de las elecciones del ojirubí, pero en cuanto vio el título salir en la pantalla todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Le miró con los ojos llenos de horror cosa que hizo sonreír maléficamente al contrario.

\- ¿Qué pasa Deku? ¿Demasiado para ti? - cuestionó claramente divertido.

\- No tengo por qué quedarme, lo sabías ¿no? - hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero una mano agarrando su muñeca y jalándolo de nuevo al sofá se lo impidió.

\- No seas cobarde nerd. Solo es una película. - retó y sin dejarle decir nada más puso el play.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de la vida de Izuku quien no dejaba de soltar chillidos, saltar en su sitio y abrazarse con fuerza al más alto, quien por cierto no se había ni inmutado en lo que duró el film. Solo se reía de tanto en tanto por las reacciones del peliverde. Llegó al punto en que el menor se encontraba sentado sobre el otro ocultando su cara en el cuello ajeno mientras las manos de este le rodeaban la cintura y hacía leves masajes sobre su lumbar de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Vamos Deku... ya terminó. - le susurró al oído. Sintió como este se estremecía, pero se negaba a soltarle completamente asustado. Bufando, bajó sus manos hasta los muslos ajenos y agarrándole bien por ellos se levantó con él. El peliverde soltó un leve chillido de sorpresa y afianzó su agarre en el cuello ajeno.

No dijeron nada en todo el camino hasta el cuarto del mayor. Sabía que el menor no podría dormir en su propia habitación, no solo al menos, y no tenía pensado pisar ese cuarto repleto de merchandising de All Might. Por mucho que de pequeño idolatrara a ese hombre, algo que todavía hacía, pero en menor medida, no se sentía cómodo en el cuarto del nerd. Era demasiado excesivo.

\- Vamos gato asustadizo. Ya llegamos. - dijo entrando por la puerta de su habitación y soltándole sobre la cama, donde el más bajo cayó sin resistirse.

\- Eres cruel Kacchan... sabes que odio ese tipo de películas. - murmuró haciendo un lindo puchero desde su lugar sobre el suave colchón.

\- Si no quieres que te saque ahora mismo de mi cuarto será mejor que te calles y hagas sitio. - advirtió al tiempo en que se acercaba hacia su cama, menos mal que ambos llevaban ya sus ropas para dormir por que sinceramente no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojó y simplemente se giró quedando de cara a la pared. Por muy avergonzado que se encontrara de compartir cama con el chico explosivo, sabían que solo no podría pegar ojo. El contrario sonrió de lado y se tumbó detrás suyo, después de apagar la luz, y les tapó a ambos con la colcha. Hacía demasiado frio como para dormir sin taparse. Notó al más bajo tensarse cuando notó la cama hundirse bajo su peso y rodó los ojos aún sabiendo que este no podía verle. Se acercó y le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, posando su manos sobre el estómago ajeno.

\- Puedo oírte pensar, deja de darle tantas vueltas a todo y duérmete. - ordenó acercándose más hasta que pudo apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza del otro, percibiendo ese olor a jazmín que tanto le relajaba. Le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños y se quedaban a dormir a casa del otro. Era una de las cosas que echaba de menos y que por culpa de su orgullo no había sido capaz de recuperar, al menos no todavía.

Por su parte el peliverde comenzó a relajarse al sentir ese olor a nitroglicerina tan distintivo del mayor. El calor que el cuerpo contrario desprendía también ayudó a que sus músculos se destensaran. Inconscientemente apoyó más su espalda contra el pecho contrario, un suspiro satisfecho escapó de sus labios por ello, cosa que el rubio notó y le hizo sonreír. Daba gracias a la oscuridad y al que el otro se encontraba de espaldas y no podía verle. Notó como la respiración del ojijade se iba acompasando, pero recordó que tenía que hacer algo antes de dejarle dormir.

\- Oye Deku... - le llamó suavemente.

\- ¿Mmm qué pasa Kacchan? - preguntó denotando lo cansado que se encontraba con su tono de voz.

\- ¿Recuerdas el juego de cuando éramos pequeños? ¿El que solo jugábamos la noche antes de Navidad? - dijo en un susurro.

\- Decirle al otro lo que deseábamos, pero solo podía ser una cosa. - respondió y sintió como el otro asentía contra su pelo.

\- Si... te frustraba solo tener uno, pero al final siempre acababas pidiendo lo mismo. - siguió hablando.

\- Cierto... ser un héroe como All Might junto a Kacchan. - murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse. Recordaba que lo que siempre quiso era estar junto al rubio, lo demás era secundario, pero si decía eso de seguro le molestaría así que pensó que si lo disfrazaba mencionando al héroe que ambos admiraban, las cosas no resultarían tan raras. - Tú siempre decías que gastar un deseo en eso era estúpido y siempre pedías algo diferente. Como la vez que pediste tener una casa grande cuando ya fueras un gran héroe o cuando deseaste tener un perro como mascota en el futuro. - mencionó divertido al recordar el tipo de cosas que su amigo pedía. Todas estaban siempre ambientadas en un futuro cuando ya fuese mayor, siempre había sido alguien que planificaba muy bien las cosas, algo que en su momento admiraba y ahora amaba del ojirubí.

\- ¿Quieres volver a jugar? - preguntó. Sorprendido el peliverde volteó hasta quedar de frente al mayor, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Iba a preguntarle si iba en serio, pero por la intensidad de esos orbes no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que lentamente asintió. - Bien... pero esta vez no tienes permitido darle demasiadas vueltas. Solo dí lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza al pensar en algo que quieras... y por el amor de dios no menciones a All Might. - indicó y al oír aquello el ojijade soltó una risita divertida.

\- Mmm... es difícil si lo dices de la nada... ¿tú ya sabes lo que quieres? - dijo curioso y le vio asentir con la cabeza. Quiso preguntar qué era, pero por alguna razón siempre fue él en decirlo primero, por lo que supuso que en esta ocasión sería igual.

\- Cierra los ojos, relájate y di lo primero que se te pase por la mente. - sugirió el rubio y él simplemente obedeció. Cerró sus orbes, volviendo a ser consciente del brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y del calor corporal del contrario, supo que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido al notar como estas se sentían más calientes. Dejó escapar el aire que no había notado que contenía hasta ese momento y dejó que sus sentidos se relajaran, lo suficiente como para no pensar demasiado, pero evitando dormirse.

" _¿Algo que quiera? ¿Algo que siempre haya deseado? Solo se me ocurre una cosa..._ "

\- Un beso de Kacchan... - ese leve susurro escapó de sus labios antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en captar lo que había sucedido y abrió lo ojos de inmediato, espantado por lo que había salido de su propia boca. Se tensó enormemente cuando sus ojos chocaron con los contrario quienes parecían mirarle con mayor intensidad que antes. Mejor dicho, que nunca. Jamás había visto esas gemas rubís brillar de tal forma y mucho menos si estaban dirigidas a su persona. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pedir perdón, excusarse, no lo sabía, pero necesitaba decir algo para arreglar la situación. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y lo sabía. Pero no fue capaz. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, negándose a salir de esta.

\- Mencionaste dos de mis deseos antes... hay algo que nunca dije sobre ellos. De todos y cada uno de ellos. - dijo el mayor sorprendiéndole enormemente. Eso no era lo que esperaba la verdad. Lo que imaginó sería que le gritaría, golpearía o sacaría de su cuarto a patadas para no volver a hablarle en la vida... pero esto era completamente inesperado. - Una casa grande donde pudiera vivir **contigo**. Un perro **porque siempre te han gustado los animales**. Un gran jardín con muchas flores **que cuidarías**. Una enorme cama **donde ambos dormiríamos cada noche**. Una biblioteca repleta de libros **que de seguro disfrutarías leyendo**. - enumeró una tras otra todas las cosas que deseó en el pasado, pero antes de que pudiera seguir una mano le tapó la boca. Avergonzado y confundido, el peliverde hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: taparle la boca al contrario. Sus labios temblaban al no comprender lo que el mayor quería decir con todo aquello. Lenta y suavemente este apartó la pálida mano y sin miramientos besó castamente los nudillos de esta. - Lo que siempre quise era a ti. Quería que estuvieras a mi lado. Que compartiéramos nuestras vidas. - confesó después de años guardándolo para si.

\- Por... por qué nunca... - no pudo continuar porque su mente se encontraba en blanco. Nada coherente lograba salir de sus labios.

\- ¿Dije nada? - finalizó por él y el otro asintió no pudiendo hacer nada más.- Tu deseo... siempre era el mismo. Pensé que me valdría estar junto a ti como compañeros en la batalla, que eso era lo que querías y por eso nunca acababa de decir mis deseos completos. - dijo con completa sinceridad. - Luego pasaron muchas cosas y nos distanciamos cada vez más. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos dejado ese juego y yo guardé mis deseos para mi. - finalizó acariciándole el cabello tentativamente, no quería asustarlo por ser demasiado atrevido después de recibir semejante información.

\- Yo... junto a Kacchan... - oyó que murmuraba y le miró sin comprender. - Mi deseo era el mismo por que... solo quería estar junto a Kacchan... pensé que solo podría cumplirlo si me convertía en un héroe porque así estaríamos al mismo nivel... incluso si nunca me mirabas de la misma forma, al menos... me aseguraba poder seguir en tu vida de alguna forma... aunque no fuese como pareja, amigos o compañeros... pensé que sería lo único que nos uniría... - reveló entrecortadamente por el llanto que no pudo reprimir. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con absoluta libertad siendo limpiada por los labios del mayor quien, ya salido del estado de estupefacción que aquellas palabras le habían causado, no quería dejar escapar a ninguna.

\- Izuku... ¿todavía quieres ese beso? - le preguntó en un susurro al oído. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la espina dorsal del menor.

\- Más que nunca Katsuki... - dijo y no hizo falta más para que el más alto sellara sus labios juntos de forma tierna y dulce. No intentó profundizar el contacto, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, por que sabían que ese no sería el único beso que compartirían. Estaban seguros que habrían muchos más en su futuro.

...FIN...


	2. EXTRA

/¬/¬/ EXTRA /¬/¬/

El sonido de un teléfono sonando le sacó de su mundo de ensueño. Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y se percató del pequeño aparato vibrando y sonando sobre la mesita de noche. Lentamente estiró el brazo y lo cogió.

\- ¿Qué? - gruñó claramente medio dormido todavía.

\- ¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Dijiste que vendrías hoy a casa! - los gritos le hicieron saltar en la cama, despertando a quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

\- ¡Maldita vieja! ¡¿Intentas dejarme sordo o qué?! - exclamó el rubio no notando como su acompañante le miraba tallándose los ojos lindamente.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Dijiste que vendrías a ayudar antes de las 10 y ya son las 11 y media! - le recriminaron del otro lado.

\- ¡Solo me quedé dormido! ¡Deja de montar tanto escándalo solo por eso! - reclamó enfadado.

\- ¿Kacchan? ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó un confundido peliverde.

\- Buenos días Deku. - saludó besándolo castamente haciendo que este se sonrojara por ello.

-Buenos días... - susurró cohibido y avergonzado.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS IZU-CHAN! - oyó que venía del teléfono y saltó en su sitio por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Mitsuki-san? - dijo nervioso.

\- ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VERTE IZU-CHAN! ¡KATSUKI DIJO QUE VENDRÍAS A PASAR LAS FIESTA A CASA! - oyó cosa que le dejó sorprendido. Miró a su ahora novio sin comprender la situación.

\- ¡Estúpida vieja! - gruñó para a continuación colgar.

\- ¿Kacchan? - le llamó esperando una explicación.

\- Joder... vale. Sabía que no irías a casa así que le dije a la vieja que te llevaría a la nuestra, pero como quería... tenía planeado... ¡Joder! ¡Lo de ayer! ¡Quería pasar el día contigo a solas! Por eso le dije de ir hoy temprano para ayudarla con los preparativos de esta noche. - confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Eso... es lindo...- susurró para si mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su novio. Sabía que le costaba ser honesto, pero lo estaba intentando enserio. Pronto rio divertido haciendo que este girara a mirarle sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? - quiso saber al tiempo en que se levantaba para comenzar a vestirse.

\- Pues... como hoy es 24... me preguntaba si también jugaremos a lo de los deseos... - comentó haciendo lo mismo que el más alto. Este le había pasado algo de ropa para cambiarse y la verdad es que le gustaba la idea de llevar la ropa de su novio.

\- No hace falta... anoche conseguí lo que quería. - declaró con seguridad el rubio ganándose otro sonrojo como respuesta. Sonrió de lado y le besó de nuevo esta vez en la mejilla. - Prepara tus cosas en lo que preparo algo de almuerzo. - dijo y salió de la habitación después de ver al peliverde asentir de forma avergonzada.

\- Yo también... - le oyó murmurar antes de salir completamente y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Debería darle las gracias al pelirrojo, después de todo la idea había sido suya.

Ahora si... FIN

* * *

 **Pues esto es todo n.n Tengo dos Katsudekus por subir todavía (que escribí antes de este, pero olvidé subir aquí -.-") y lo haré cuanto antes /**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño especial de Navidad y nos leemos en otra ocasión (=^w^=)**


End file.
